


Fanart: this is war (but i've got your back)

by delusionsinc (ofthestars)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Battle, Digital Art, Dragons, Fanart, Gen, High Fantasy, M/M, Magic, The Emrys Chronicles, War, future canon era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofthestars/pseuds/delusionsinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe you should back off a little, sire. Wouldn't want to singe that perfect golden mane of yours…"</p>
<p>"Why, <i>Mer</i>lin, I had no idea you have such a fixation with my hair. Perhaps you ought to direct your attention to the archers over there though, they seem to be aiming for your head.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: this is war (but i've got your back)

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on: [**tumblr**](http://delusionsinc.tumblr.com/post/96352974333/maybe-you-should-back-off-a-little-sire) || [**dA**](http://hanesihiko.deviantart.com/art/BBC-Merlin-this-is-war-but-i-ve-got-your-back-479566455) || Higher-res [**here**](http://orig12.deviantart.net/be65/f/2015/344/4/4/bbc_merlin__this_is_war__but_i_ve_got_your_back__by_hanesihiko-d7xiruf.png)
> 
> Re-posting some older stuff from tumblr. Starting from the less embarrassing one.  
> 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  **What started this:** the urge to draw golden-eyed, magic-weilding Merlin, and Arthur being completely at ease with that. I figured, let's have them fighting side-by-side like total BAMFs. I wanted to do scale-patterns on Merlin’s robes, which was the actual thing I was excited about, ngl. (All I can say to that is much regret. Much. **Regret**.)
> 
> Later I felt I needed a scenario to place them in; somehow it seemed weird to just leave them floating in space...... and so everything sort of _escalated_. With the army and things. Or, I was just projecting what I desperately wanted out of the series.
> 
> Tbh they look far too mild and happy being in the middle of a battle. :D;; ( ~~Someone tell them nobody goes into battle with that much frippery. Someone tell _me_.~~ )
> 
> Thank you for looking! :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fanart: The Emrys Chronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626585) by [mushroomtale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale)




End file.
